Naruto's a loser
by PinkNinja101101
Summary: well i think the title speaks for it's self but whatever. Its about how naruto keeps messing up all the time.not really a story it's very short but i think its funny! I do NOT own naruto!
1. naruto's balloon

Ok here's a very, very short story it's so short I wouldn't even call it a story!!! I'm new and I wanted to try something sorry if it sucks (which I know it will) I'll try harder next time!!

Warning: this "story" is in the shape of a chat room but it's not a chat room so tough

Summer: Basically it about naruto being an idiot!!

**Kakashi**: Ok now here's the mission, first sasuke you go and find the Balloon in the forest!! Then bring it to sakura and she will run it over to naruto if you can do this within a minute I will treat you all to ramen!!!!!

**Sasuke**: Your kidding right? I mean what kind of mission is that?!

**Sakura: **Ya what's the point?

**Naruto: **Who cares there's ramen involved!

**Kakashi: **well you can't let the balloon pop.

**All:** Ohhhhhhh

Kakashi: ready sasuke?? 

**Sasuke: **whatever

**Kakashi:………….**_Go_

_Sasuke takes off west to look for the balloon. Of course it doesn't take him long to find it and he runs back_

**Kakashi: **get ready Sakura

**Sakura:** right!

_Sasuke gives the balloon to sakura and she takes off towards Naruto. She sees him hanging from a tree and stops_

**Sakura:** What the Hell are you doing Naruto!?

**Naruto:** Oh you know just hanging around

**Sakura: **……………WELL ……….Get the hell down!!!!

Naruto gets scared and falls on sakura. Aloud popping noise sounds though the forest 

**Sakura:** NA-RU-TO

**Naruto: **Ahhhhhh I'm so sorry sakura Please don't kill me!!!

**Kakashi:** Ok your time was……………5 minutes!!!

**All:** …………………..What?

**Sasuke:** this is impossible it takes way to long!!

**Sakura:** (_Rubs back)_ ya and it's hard to run with a broken back!!! _(Glares at Naruto)_

**Naruto:** well you should have moved!!

**Sakura**: why were you in the tree to begin with???

**Sasuke: **Stop!!!

Kakashi: …………….Go!!! They all look at him confused 

**Sasuke: **What!! We started??

Sasuke runs off to get the balloon 

**Sakura:** that was cheap Kakashi!

Naruto runs off to wait for sakura Sasuke comes back and hands the balloon to sakura she takes off towards Naruto 

_She trips falls and the balloon pops_.

Sasuke and Kakashi run to pick her up. She looks to see what she tripped over and sees naruto lying on the ground.

**Sakura: **Naruto!!

**Naruto:** I fell give me a break!!!

**Kakashi:** well your time was a lot better!!

**All:** yes!!!!

**Kakashi: **your time was…………4 minutes and 59 seconds!!!

**All: **……sigh….(glare at naruto)

**Naruto**: I'll walk this time.

Heads towards the woods After a few thousand time of trying Naruto finally explodes 

**Naruto:** why are we doing the!? Sakura practically died _(due to some unexpected events caused by me_)…ANYWAYS running a mile in ten seconds is impossible!!!

**Kakashi**: Who said you have to run??

**All:** ………………

**Kakashi**: Go!

Sasuke uses teleportation jutsu and appears with the balloon. 

He glares at Kakashi and gives her the balloon. She teleports to where naruto "should" be and gasps

**Sakura:** Where the hell did he go????

Looks around for naruto 

**Sakura:** Naruto!!

_He jumps towards her and takes the balloon_…………_.and _………..yes it pops.

**Sakura:** Ahhhhhhhhhh (_Hits naruto on the head)_

I give up I'm going home!!

**Naruto**: but sakura..What about the free ramen??

**Sakura**: screw the ramen!!

Sakura walks away towards the leaf village and sasuke slowly follows 

**Sasuke: **Your such a loser

Naruto: ugh that sasuke thinks he's so cool!!……….well he isn't

Silence soon follows 

**Naruto: **Kakashi?? Where the hell did you go??? (Sigh)

Naruto heads back to the village…alone 

And well that s about it short dumb…well I'm happy and there will be a second one the summery will be at the bottom I hope I get al least one "good" review sorry for the spelling mistakes!!

Summery: Sakura starts training with a new person how but how long will it last?? And they meet a new "friend" at the spa!!


	2. The spa,The man, And a moron

This is chapter 2 of naruto's a loser I hope you enjoy!!

Spa buddies 

**Naruto: Ahhhh this water is so warm!!**

**Sasuke: whatever**

They both turn and look at kakashi 

**Sasuke: ugh your reading that "Icha Icha" stuff again!!** (plz note that I have spelled Icha wrong and if anyone knows what the hell I'm talking about plz let me know how to spell it)

Kakashi: Shhhhhh these books aren't aloud in the spas!! (He smiles and keeps reading)

Naruto: you are such a pervert kakashi!!!

Girls screams could be heard on the other side of the spa

Girl1: Ahhhhhhh someone's watching us!!!

Girl2: Run away

Girl3: A pervert is near!!!

Both sasuke and kakashi glare at naruto

**Sasuke: your such a loser.**

**Naruto: opps maybe that was a little to loud….**

**Kakashi: you think!**

On the other side of the spa….

Sakura: well…..at least its quite now Ino: that's because of your purvey sensei 

**Sakura: ya you get use to it**

**Naruto: Hey Sakura are you enjoying your bath**

**Sakura: naruto… you know when I hit you all the time??**

**Naruto: (gulp) yes.**

**Sakura: well imagine me doing that now!!!!**

**Naruto:…………**

**Ino: wow sakura you've got him wiped!!!**

**Sakura: what do you mean?**

**Ino: you total slapped him mentally and he's quite **

**Kakashi: um…….that's because he's crying**

**Naruto: Am (sob) not.**

**Sasuke: what a loser**

**Ino: Hey sasuke I didn't know you'd be here**

**Sasuke: (**_Ugh more fan girls just what I needed)_

Sakura: Ino shut up!! 

**Ino: what why? ( Ino looks at her as she gets out of the water)**

**Sakura: because your annoying!**

She gets a towel and goes into the restroom 

_Ino stares after her at the verge of tears_

Ino: ugh I'll get you some day bill board brow!!! 

**An hour later…..**

_Sakura walks out of the restroom while going into the lobby._

Sakura hmmmmmmmm they must not be out yet 

She stops and turns. Heavy foot steps could be heard from behind her.

Sakura; Uh? 

_A boy turns a corner and runs into he._

_She is thrown to the ground with the boy on top of her._

Sakura: Huh? 

**Stranger1: oh I'm soo sorry about. ……That**

_The boy is smiling and looking in her eyes with a twinkle._

Sakura: sooo…you goanna get off me??? Sasuke: too late!!! Sasuke picks up the boy and hulls him up against the wall holding him there 

Sakura stands up and brushes her self off

**Naruto: hey what were you doing to sakura? And who are you?**

**Stranger1: well-**

**Sasuke: shut up!!!**

**Stranger2: Ah Lee there you- Ahhhh put him down boy!!**

Sasuke turns to see a man (looking oddly familiar to "lee") with short black hair and a very cheesy smile.

**Stranger2: kakashi is this your student??**

**Kakashi: yes he is**

Stranger2………….tell him to put him down!!!! 

**Kakashi: oh yes right!!!!**

Just then the boy went "poof" and was replaced by a log.

_Sasuke dropped it and looked at lee who was now standing next to the man._

Lee: I'm Rock Lee and this is my sensei Might guy sensei!! 

**Naruto: so what were you doing to sakura?**

**Lee: oh that is your name?!**

He suddenly appeared in front of sakura with joy in his eyes Lee: that name suits you so well sakura it reminds me of cherry blossoms!! Sakura: um ok………thanks He gets on his knee and grabs her hand Lee: sakura you're the most prettiest thing I've ever- He was then thrown to the ground by sasuke's fist Sasuke: she's not a thing you loser!!! 

He then jumps up and winks at sakura.

**Lee: I will return after my bath to fight you and to be with sakura! I hope you wait for me so you can return my love!!**

**Everyone:…………….**

**Lee (sigh) **He then leaves to the spa with his sensei

**Sakura: I'm leaving!**

**Sasuke: Hey She turns **around to face him with anger in her eyes

**Sakura: WHAT!**

**Sasuke: are you hurt?**

**Sakura: do I look hurt to you??? **She then walks out of the spa and heads home.

**Naruto: geez what's with her?? **

**Sasuke: ah who cares? Lets go I'm getting bored.**

**Kakashi: right!!**

……………………………

**Sakura: ugh! They think I'm so weak! I could have got that lee guy off of me anytime!!**

She turns around to see a dark shape walking towards her

**Who…what are you??**

**Stranger: Sakura?….**

**Sakura you know my name?? **

He was getting closer when he reached out his hand and tried to grab her

**Sakura: get away you creep!!**

He got closer and her eyes grew wide.

**Sakura: AHHHHHHHHHH**

**Back at the spa…..**

Lee comes out of the spa

**Lee: ok sakura I'm ready for you to return my-………sakura??**

**Guy: well lee I think she left.**

**Lee: ……..(sob) nooooo sakura will I ever see you again????**

**Guy: well she does go to your school**

**Lee; oh **

………………………

Sakura is running threw the alleys and streets trying to escape her captor.

………………………..

**Sasuke: so are we training tomorrow?**

**Kakashi: yes on the bridge don't be late!!**

**Naruto: tell that to yourself**

…………………………

Sakura turns a corner and runs right into………..sasuke!

**Sasuke: what the hell?**

He falls with a thud and sakura lands beside him

**Sakura: (Oh shit!) **

He gives her a questing look and turns to sakura's pursuer

**Sasuke: who are you?**

The man smirks and disappears

**Naruto: where- where'd he go he's like gone!!**

**Sasuke: well duh!! Sakura are you-**

Sakura was then gone without a trace

**Sasuke: you've got to be kidding me!!!**

**Naruto: well I'm going home…..(yawn so tired) **

He turns and leaves to his apartment

**Sasuke: whats wrong with everyone to day??**

**Somewhere in the leaf village…**

**Kakashi: so are you o-**

**Sakura: don't even finish that sentence I'll be just fine!!!**

**Kakashi: so that's what' wrong!**

**Sakura: what?**

**Kakashi: you feel weak and your tired of being treated like-**

**Sakura: like a girl!**

**Kakashi: well …….yes**

**Sakura: (sigh)I wish I was stronger I mean I train so hard but…….I'm still so weak.**

**Kakashi: well maybe the week you can train with a very close friend of mine he'll make you stronger for sure!!**

**Sakura: as long as its not that guy might dude that's just great!!**

**Kakashi: ……..um yes I couldn't have said it better myself!!! ( **Damn now who am I going to get?……..hey that guy I meet in the bar last night he seemed srrong!!….and mean oh well)

**Sakura: well I should go Bye Kakashi!!**

**Kakashi: I'll send him to your house tomorrow ok?**

**Sakura: yup!**

She then goes into her house and shuts the door

**Kakashi: I only hope he doesn't scare her……..to much. **

**Ok that all for know sorry I didn't get to the part when she meets him but this seemed like a good spot to stop so I hope you enjoyed!! The 3rd chapter will be coming soon!!**


	3. A killer in disguise

**Naruto's an idiot**

Ok here's the next chapter and incase you forgot what happened last time….

Lee was left alone at the spa; Kakashi got Sakura a new teacher for the week. (It's some stranger he met in a bar) it was going to be Guy but she said he creped her out and now we'll start as Sakura is sleeping at 6:00 am. Enjoy!!

The sun was shinning down on Sakura's face as she slept in her bed. She then notices another chakra in the room and sits up.

Sakura: Ahhhhhhhh who the hell are you???!!!!

Stranger: my name is….garaa. I will be your trainer.

Sakura: um…ok (_Man what a weirdo!!)_

1hour later

Naruto: so Kakashi, who'd you get to train Sakura?

Kakashi: um…I think his name was gabe?

Naruto: so you don't even know the guy?!

Kakashi: well I met him a few days ago at a bar…maybe it was Gary?

Sasuke: well I hope he isn't dangerous!!

Kakashi: Greg……guy……gabe……larra…….Albert?

Naruto: Albert!? You mean like fat Albert?

Sasuke: do you get any stupider?

Kakashi: garra!!!

Sasuke& Naruto: What

Naruto: ga….garra!! He's goanna kill her!!

Sasuke: I'll be right back!

Naruto: me too!

Kakashi: where are you going?

Sasuke: to see if Sakura's still alive!!

Kakashi: but what about training?

Naruto: what about Sakura?

Kakashi: oh good point.

They run off in the direction of Sakura's training grounds 

Somewhere in the woods…..the woodzen!….(sigh) never mind.

Garra throws a kunai at Sakura. She barely dodges it and lands on her feet.

Garra: you not very good.

Sakura: (paint) well if you (paint) would let me (paint) breath once or twice!!

Garra: come at me.

Sakura: What!!

Garra: do it!!!

She runs at him ready to strike him with her kunai.

Sakura: hi ya!!

A sand shield appears around garra and she runs into it.

Garra: (sigh) thought so.

Sakura: ok what the hell??

Garra: again.

Sakura: oh hell no!

Garra: now before I kill you!!!

Sakura ok!

She again runs at him but this time not running into the barrier she stops and it goes down.

Garra: why'd you stop?

Sakura: well I'm not going to run into it!!

Garra: again!!

Sakura: ugh!

Garra glares at her and she runs at him at once 

Every time the barrier went up she tried again in a different spot always getting the same effect.

Garra: stop.

Sakura: (paint, paint, paint) why are you making me do this?

Garra: I….I don't know.

Sakura: what did you just say?

Garra: I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do.

Sakura: then why the hell are you here???!!!

Garra: I…..I'm not sure.

Naruto runs at garra with his kunai but is rejected by his sand barrier and he falls to the ground.

Kakashi and Sasuke were standing by Sakura.

Sakura: what are you guys doing here!?

Sasuke: saving your ass.

Garra: I don't need this I'm leaving.

Sakura: But, what about my training?

Garra: who cares?

Sakura glares at Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi then runs after garra.

Naruto: we save her and she gets mad why- 

Kakashi: she was just training she didn't need you to save her.

Sasuke: but it was garra!

Kakashi: it was training nothing else.

Sakura: come on garra forget them their idiots!!

Garra: why are you still here?

Sakura: garra please!

Garra: get away from me!

Sakura: but it's not my fault!!

Garra: I'm going to kill you!!!

Sakura: (whatever) one more time I feel myself getting stronger!

Garra: dam it get the hell away!!

He the famishes and Sakura is left alone. Naruto: um Sakura? 

Sakura: WHAT!!!

Naruto: (gulp) well I'm sorry

Sakura: (sigh) go away Naruto I'm leaving.

Naruto but I-

Sakura: (glare)

Naruto: (sigh) bye Sakura

Sakura: ……..

Sakura walks away towards the village.

Kakashi: you guys really did it this time!! 

Sasuke: you never stopped us!!

Naruto: ya

Kakashi: well you needed to learn by yourself.

Sasuke: learn what?

Kakashi: that sakura hates it when you baby her.

Naruto: we don't do that!!……do we?

Sasuke: …….

Kakashi: yes you do.

Sasuke: well we were just covering for your mistake.

Naruto: ya

Kakashi: um what mistake?

Sasuke: garra as a trainer please!

Kakashi: well I was going to pick guy….

Naruto: what that geek why would you of all people pick him?

Kakashi: he may be…..a geek but he's a good fighter.

Sasuke: I'm leaving

Naruto: ya

Sasuke: you say "ya" one more time and I'll kill you!!!

Naruto: (gulp)

Kakashi: well have fun Naruto!!

Naruto: ya…….(shit)

Kakashi is gone with a poof of smoke leaving Naruto in a daze.

Naruto slowly turns his head to Sasuke and screams

Sasuke runs at him with a kunai in his hands,

Naruto: AHHH Sasuke nooooooooo!!!

That's all folks and if you didn't get the woodzen thing I'd go to and type in "Naruto stupid in school and listen to it you'll get it!! It's really funny!!!

I hope that you leave reviews thx!!!


	4. Tag, Angry Sakura, And a Kabuto

Naruto's a loser

A week went by and team 7 was on there way back from a mission. They were jumping from tree to tree when Kakashi stopped.

Sakura: What's wrong Kakashi sensei? 

Kakashi: who's there?

Just then a man appeared it was an ANBU Blackop.

Kakashi: oh its just you

ANBU: you are wanted in the village right away.

Sasuke: well that's were we're going!

ANBU: Right away!!

Naruto: you can't just leave us like this!

Sakura: Shut up Naruto!! Go ahead and go Kakashi we'll see you later.

Kakashi: thanks Sakura!

Kakashi disappears along with the ANBU.

Sasuke: we'll rest here and then head back.

Naruto: what he left us?

Sakura: Get a hold of yourself Naruto geez!

They rested for a while when Naruto got board

Naruto: Lets play tag!

Sasuke: what?

Sakura: that's such a kids game Naruto!

Sasuke: when I said "what" I meant what's tag?

Sakura: your kidding right?

Naruto: And I thought I was dumb!

Sakura: you are Naruto.

Sasuke: well?

Naruto: ok it's when a group of people run away from a person called the "it". And if he touches someone then they are "it".

Sasuke& Sakura: NOT IT!!

Naruto: you planned that didn't you?

Sakura: count back from 100!

They were than gone And Naruto was in a daze.

Naruto: ah man 100? Oh ok 100 99 98 97 95 oh wait I skipped a number! 100 99 92 Dam it!

**Ten minutes later.**

3 2 1 ok ready or not here I come! Hey? I thought we were playing tag not hide and seek!? Dam you guys!

Sakura's point of view.

Sakura: come on Naruto how long does it take to count? Please just cheat all ready!

Naruto: 3 2 1 ready or not here I come!

Sakura: idiot he thinks we're playing tag still!

Naruto: hey I though we were playing tag not hide and seek dam you guys!

Sakura: well it's about time!!

Sasuke's point of view 

Sasuke: well I guess I should stop don't want to get to far away. Hmmm where am I?

Back to Naruto 

Naruto: (_where are they?)_ Sakura! Sasuke! Where are you? Hello? Geez where is everyone?

Naruto looked though out the forest searching for someone…anyone!

Sakura 

Sakura: Oh great now I'm lost. Naruto! Sasuke! Ah…I'm going to die here aren't I?

Sasuke 

Sasuke: maybe I went a little to far. Wait who am I taking to? Ugh shut up Sasuke! Ok now I've lost it!

**Back to Naruto (the real deal)**

Sakura: Naruto! Sakura! 

Naruto: huh Sakura?

Sakura: Naruto! Is that you?

Naruto: ya were are you?

Sakura: ah behind you?

Naruto: (turns around) oh

Naruto runs over to her and gives her a hug

Sakura: Naruto…I was lost I'm glad you found me!

Naruto: Sakura?

Sakura: what?

Naruto: (leans into her ear) you it!

He then runs away leaving Sakura alone…again.

Sakura: ugh screw this!

Sasuke: screw what?

Sakura: oh Sasuke there you are!

Sasuke: sooo?

Sakura: what?

Sasuke: are you "it"

Sakura: …this Sasuke is what's being screwed!

She turns around and leaves him.

Sasuke: hmmm…what'd I say?

They eventually find each other and go back to the village

Sasuke leans in to naruto's face.

Sasuke: dose she seem pissed to you?

Naruto: hmmm? Yes so what'd you do?

Sasuke: what! I didn't do anything what'd you do?!

Naruto: why do you think I did something?

Kakashi: hey I was getting worried about you guys!

They all turn to see Kakashi standing there.

Sakura: remind me never to let you leave us alone for no reason what so ever.

Kakashi: But there was a reason!

All: what was it?

Kakashi: Guys I would like you to meet someone…this is Kabuto!

A boy with gray hair and glasses stepped forward.

Kabuto: Hello Sasuke, Naruto…Sakura.

Naruto: hey Kabuto are you going to be a new student at the academe?

Sasuke: he's like 17 years old he's probably an ANBU or something.

Kabuto: um well not really…I am 17 but I'll be in you r class.

All: WHAT!?

Kabuto: ya I got held back a few years but who' counting? Not me that's why I'm here!

All: …

Kabuto: (sigh) never mind I'm going home see you later.

Kakashi: Bye!

He turns to leave but turns around to face Sakura.

Kabuto: hmmm I'll see you even sooner.

He then leaves and is so gone out of sight.

Sasuke: what a dork.

Naruto: ya and what's up with his jokes?

Kakashi: well he's a really nice guy once you get use to him.

Sasuke: (sigh) Well I'm leaving too.

He also disappear

Naruto: well why did he say that to Sakura?

…

Sakura? Kakashi? Why the hell do you leave without telling me? Well I'm leaving! Dose anyone care! (Sigh) forget it.

Naruto slowly walks back to his apartment.

Well I'm stopping there I'm kind of board. Next time we'll start out with Naruto going back home K?

And for those who are dieing to read the next chapter to Beautiful I'll get it up this week!

…. Oh who am I'm kidding no one reads it anyway!!!! LOL Oh well Plz review!!


End file.
